Who Do I Really Love
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka Albarn an engaged woman finds herself torn between her fiancee and her boss when she begins having an affair with her boss who is the one she's choose
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn slammed her phone shut with a huff before dropping it to the desk.

"Maka is something wrong?" the voice of her boss jarred her from her thoughts

Maka shook her head "No sir just frustrated ."

She watched as her boss stepped out from his office and sat in one of the chair in front of her desk "If you want to talk about I'm willing to listen heaven knows you've spent a good portion of the tome you've worked for me with me ranting about my Exes I'm willing to listen about your fiancé." he said the last word with distaste "What'd that golden haired fool do this time?"(Can you guess who?)

Maka sighed "He won't return my calls, he keeps canceling dates, and I barely see him."

Her boss smiles weakly "Tell you what let's knock off early and I'll take you to dinner."

Maka gapped at him "Mr. Evans I'm engaged."

He frowned waving his arms in defense "Not like that Maka, and there's no one else here call me Soul." he looked her in the eye with concern and an odd emotion "when was the last time someone took you to dinner."

Maka slipped her phone in her pocket "last year."

Soul smiled "what do you to lose?"

Maka stood from her desk "alright."

soul took her to an Italian place close by treated her like a gentleman should doing things that her fiancé never did, like pulling out her chair for her and actually talking to her over dinner just being wanting to be with her.

Now here they stood at her door neither knowing what to do an odd feeling set in her heart making her want to second guess every choice she ever made.

Soul looked down at her with an odd expression "I'm going to do something and I don't want you to get mad at me." Soul leaned down and kissed her softly

Maka want to push him away but her body wouldn't let her instead her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer the voice that spoke was not her own or at least the one she knew "Would you like to come inside Mr. Evans."

Soul was confused for a moment before smiling and motioned for the door "Lead the ways miss albarn."

Several minutes later they were on Maka's bed clothes half gone Maka on top the only thought going through her mind was _"I'm engaged I haven't even let Him have sex with me yet." _but that though was destroyed by the feel of his teeth against her throat .

hours later they lay together on her bed satisfied letting the guilt for later be over shadows by the passion that had just accrued.

Maka lay half asleep on Soul's chest she gave Soul a sleepy smiled "I'm glad it was you that I gave myself to first." she let out a big yawn before settling and letting sleep take her.

Soul looked down at her sleeping face and frowned "I love you Maka to bad I can't act on it now, although what we need is a good consolation prize."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul awoke to Maka sobbing into his chest slowly he wrapped his arms around her shaking from "Maka what's wrong did I hurt you?"

Maka continues to sob punching his chest "I've become the one thing I never wanted to be , I'm a cheater and it's all your fault."

Soul gave a half hearted laugh "Actually we're both to blame."

Maka beat his chest "You kissed me first this is your fault did you even use protection?"

Soul laid they think back to last night "I forgot." _"I didn't forget but she doesn't need to know that." _

Maka put her head on Soul's chest "if I got pregnant he'll know something's up then I'll have to tell him then he'll leave me."

Soul took her by the chin smilling weakly at her " If I did get your pregnant Maka tell me and I'll hope you." _"Fingers crossed" _his smiled shrunk "Hiro or no hiro if you ever need anything just let me know and I'll get for you."

Maka smiled hugging him "Thank you Soul you'll make a girl very happy some day."

Soul smirked hiding his sadness "I know." _"I just want to make you happy though."_

Maka stood form the bed throwing Soul's clothes at him as she gather a change of clothes for herself "Hiro will be here some you should go."

Soul put on his clothes hugging her from behind "What are the chances we'll do this again?"

Maka gave a smile that was not her normal smile and spoke in the voice that started this "how about next week end Hiro's out of town for the weekend I could spend the week end at your place."

Soul smiled place a kiss on her cheek "I'd like that we could knock off early that Friday Kid can do both of our jobs." Soul thought a moment "I thought you never want to be a cheater?"

Maka smiled turning wrapping her arms around his neck "it's true I never did but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy being one until I'm found out."

Soul smiled "I like the new naughty Maka I'm I might just have to punish you."He gave her but a good smack.

Maka grabbed his hand "safe it I'll be plenty naughty next weekend."

Soul smiled "Promise." Maka giggled and nodded .

Maka smiled looking at the clock "You need to go Hiro will be here soon."

Soul smiled pecking her lips "see you at work tomorrow." with that soul quickly left a smiling maka standing nude in her bed room.

Meanwhile a blond haired blue eyed man lay with the girl he was seeing she had mud brown hair and sand colored eyes.

The girl laughed "How stupid can she be thinking you going a 'business trips' so much?"

Hiro chuckled "I don't know Melissa but I'll take it while I can get it it's not my fault she a moron."

Melissa frowned "when are you gonna dump her already I'm sick of having to share you."

Hiro smiled ominously "I'll leave when I can dump her on someone else." (Foreshadowing?)

Melissa smiled "You could always just dump her I bet she'd go crawling to her boss he's give her the world if she asked."

Hiro nodded "I could do that but I have to make you leave me my parents would be made at me I left her they do like her a lot."

Melissa smiled "you could make your parents think she's cheating on you then they'll make you leave her."

Hiro smiled "That will be easy all I have to do is pay her boss a visit and ask him to take her to dinner and get some photos then they'll think she's cheating." (But she really is)

Hiro sat up and gathered his clothes from the floor "I need to go or she's start think." he leaned down and kissed her before he went to the door "We still on for this weekend?"

Melissa smiled "yep."

Hiro got in his car and drove to Maka's apartment smiling the entire way."

Maka sat on her couch reading while remember last night she felt excited for next weekend. there was a knock at the door she stood and answered it revealing Hiro smiling at her

Hiro hugged her "Maka I'm so sort I haven't been around a lot how have you been staying safe I trust."

Maka smiled letting him inside "I'm fine I got a raise last month and their hasn't really been anything going on but works going well Soul broke it off with another girl so he's been ranting a lot lately but everything's fine."

Hiro smiled "that's good I won't be able to make out date next week end I'm sorry another business trip."

Maka smiled "I'll just go visit Liz then it's been awhile since I've seen her and Patti." _"It's a good alibi he won't call to check on me but I tell Liz what's going on just in case." _

Hiro nodded "Just so I know where you are."

Maka nodded "I know you care about me a lot that's why I told you."_ "Although it was a lie."_


	3. Chapter 3

the day of their weekend together was just hours away Soul could hear Maka fidget through the wall.

Soul absentmindedly opened his e-mail his eyes went wide as he read the e-mail he'd pulled up.

'I know who you are Mister Evans, I have a request for you take Maka to dinner tonight. Treat her like you would one of your girl friends when the nights over take her to your place and have her spend the weekend there, do you understand?'

Soul chuckled going to the door "Maka can you come here a minute?"

She jumped at his voice she'd been daydreaming again it was being very awkward.

Maka stood "what is it sir."

Soul held his door open "can I see you in my office?"

Maka walked up to him hissing under her breath "We can't do that here someone will see."

Soul ran his finger tips down her arms making her shiver "I hadn't even thought of that but I got an e-mail you might want to read."

Soul walks Maka over to the computer she reads it as he sits in his chair. he watches her face go from confusion to a depressed expression.

Soul pulls her into his lap "it gonna be alright that doesn't mean he knows anything, let's just do like we planned but we can just go straight there and order a pizza you never know what he's planning."

Maka nodded into his shoulder "he was odd when he visited after you left he seemed distracted like his mind was elsewhere."

Soul looked at the ceiling "you don't think he's cheating on you do you, you never know with him."

Maka closed her eyes as she held him "he leaves suddenly some times when he gets a message sometimes he doesn't even say anything just stand up and leave not even a note."

Soul rubbed soothing circles in her back soothing her to sleep as he picked up the phone with his free hand "Kid you're in charge do not rearrange in thing in this building while you're in charge or I'll have you fired I'm taking Maka home for the day."

Soul stood switching Maka into a prince carry after grabbing his keys and heading for his car. he sat her in the front gently closing the door as he head rolled to the side from her current state. he took a breath before he drove to his apartment.

he carried her to his head before tucking her in and letting her sleep. his eyes moved around the before he notice a mini camera that wasn't there before and picked it up crushing it und her boot sweeping the remains under the dresser with his boot. he sighed before searching the house for more camera's.

Maka awoke later discovering she was in Soul's apartment and sat up from the bed and went to look for him. she found him in the living room watching the stocks halfheartedly.

Maka came up behind him hug his neck "something wrong?"

Soul turned pecking her lips "someone put cameras in her I can assume who but my concern is how he got in here in the first place no one else has a key to my apartment."

Maka moved to sit on his lap "let's not worry about it now the week's begun let's just relax and take it easy tonight then tomorrow I'll help you with your stress."

* * *

your review keep stories alive the more you review and make comments the longer the story gets writer's block hit hard please read and review some of my other stories and help the stories live.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul and Maka Lay on Soul's couch Maka using Soul as pillow.

Maka giggled "You mean to tell me that someone on the police force is dating a hooker?"

Soul smiled "Former hooker and Noah was convicted because her testimony."

Maka smiled "she finally reached her limit I guess."

Soul smiled "Nah she just found a good reason to get out."

the door shook with a great force before crashing inside a blue haired man jumped inside followed by a black haired woman.

"Black Star there was no need to burst down the door what if you hurt ,Maka what are you doing here."

soul spoke in a convincing tone "This isn't Maka this her twin sister Kimberly."

"Kimberly." Maka hissed in a whisper

"I panicked alright." Soul whispered back

Black Star glared "Even I'm not that dumb , Right Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki frowned "Maka aren't you engaged?"

Maka removed herself from Soul "I am but Hiro's hardly around anymore I may not voice but I need attention Soul gives me that attention at least Soul remembers my birthday."

"What happened to the symmetrical door Black Star you idiot why'd you destroy the door?"

Soul sighed "great if he's here that means."

"Kid I told you something was gonna happen but no I you said I was crazy now look at that she's wearing his shirt and neck's cover in bites whose wrong now."

"He is Sis."

Kid Liz and Patti enter carrying pizza boxes Kid gave them a glance before shaking his head.

Liz crossed her arms "Alright let me guess Hiro off on "Business" you got lonely soul took you out kissed you woke up and he was in your bed after doing naughty things ?"

Maka made a confused face "How did you know that?"

Liz shrugged "lucky guess."

Kid glared "Tell them the truth."

Liz frowned "We followed you from work."

Soul rolled his eyes "that's not weird at all."

Maka looked around the room "You can't tell anyone."

Patti sat on the ground "Why?"

Soul frowned "If they find out She's most likely be fired."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually did it." Melissa whispered from her place next to hiro.

Hiro thought a moment "They skipped the restaurant and went straight to his apartment do you find that odd?"

Melissa glared "what I find odd is he actually took her to his apartment he never takes his girl friend to his apartment no matter how long he dates them."

How does Melissa know this she dated Soul from a month his longest relationship to date? How the relationship ended was she accused Soul of treating his secretary better than her. The nail in the coffin was his lack of denial of it.

Hiro slipped the camera in his pocket "I got what I needed to frame her."

Melissa smiled "now we can do what I wanted."

* * *

Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose "Let me see I understand this, you want us not to tell anyone so you can both continue this secret relationship?"

Liz rolled her eyes "Kid say what it is an affair."

Tsubaki frowned "I still don't like this but if Maka's happy I'll go along with it and keep Black Star quit."

Black Star Glared at Maka "You broke your promise to yourself."

Maka frowned "I know I did but that doesn't mean I don't like it."

Black Star turned toward the door "Do what you want let me know when you get this worked out."

Tsubaki frowned "I see you later; I'll try to calm him down."

Patti zipped her lips before Zipping Kid and Liz's lips "We'll keep it quit Maka but please make things right."

Maka nodded "Soon Patti I will soon."

Patti pulled Liz and Kid out putting the door back in it's place on her way out.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter Writer's block is the devil.


	5. Chapter 5

Cruise stood in his Zone "Cruise.

Rush appeared next to him "and Rush."

Cruise smiled "Here to bring you another Chapter of Who do I Really Love in the first chapter of our story."

Rush intercepted him "Soul and Maka had sex."

Cruise took over again "and we discovered later that Hiro is also a cheater."

Rush spoke "Could these cheater ever be found out."

Cruise spoke "there comes a time when fate looks at you and says fuck you."

Rush spoke "What will happen when the truth comes out?"

Cruise growled "would you stop taking my lines."

Rush growled back "Me you're take my lines."

"that's it." Cruise talked Rush to the ground an anime dust ball appeared

Freya and Artemis stood watch and spoke together "Stupid boys."

Artemis hissed "Bird."

Artemis grumbled "Cat."

they began to fight on with the story.

Soul knew for sure something was wrong Maka had been in the restroom to long he knew this because it had been an hour since she left an she still hadn't returned he grew uneasy and nervous. his mind began to imagine scenarios that could happen ranging from the most likely to something a drug user would dream up.

Soul picked up the phone on his desk and called Liz "I need you to check on Maka she's not back yet." he sighed "that's the first thing that came to mind she didn't act sick I worried about here alright bring her to my office my couch is open I'll get a pillow and blanket from the closet. (he kept these things in his office for two reason. one he like to nap. and two Maka wasn't best on putting her work down to sleep and had a habit of falling asleep at her desk.) Liz held a tied looking Maka lay on the couch taking the blanket and pillow from soul before making Maka comfortable before she quickly fell asleep."

Liz grabbed Soul by the shirt caller "this is your fault you dumbass how long ago was it you slept with her the first time."

Soul looked at the wall "two weeks before you guys found out."

Liz released him "She's pregnant you dumbass and it's your fault."

Soul rolled his eyes "It could be Hiro's you never know."

Liz growled like a mama cat "She was a virgin before you the likely thing is your going to be a father."

Soul sat at his desk and put his head down "I know that Liz that's what I want to happen."

Liz stood gapping at him "you what why would you want to get her pregnant?"

Soul smiled "So she'd have to leave him and be with me the other girls aren't filling the void anymore I need to be with her ."

Liz glared " Do you realize how crazy you sound ?"

Soul nodded "I am aware of that but that but this plan has been in the works for years i have worked everything out the hard part was proving that Hiro was cheating which he is."

Liz fumed "Prove it and I'll drope this like it never happened."

Soul turned his computer screen to where is was facing liz and showed her hiro and Melissa having sex (from the implied moment last chapter).

Liz gasped "that bastard."

Soul turned his screen off "Told you."

Liz turned and left the office.

Maka awoke an hour later rubbing her eyes she stretched and stood about to leave when soul stopped her.

Soul spoke calmly "Maka we need to talk."

Maka eased back on to the couch "What about Soul did I do something wrong?"

Soul sat next to her taking her hands "I know you're pregnant Maka it's time we told him the truth before he finds out about the baby."

Maka frowned "I know but I don't want to hurt him."

Soul sighed "Maka I don't want you to have to raise the baby alone or as a bastard I want to do what's right but I can't do that if you're still engaged to him."

Maka moved to his lap "we'll tell him tonight he's coming over for dinner."

Hiro met Melissa at the coffee shop they always met at wonder why she'd called him in the middle of the week.

Melissa sat with a sad smiled "Hiro we need to talk about something."

Hiro looked at her " what about?"

Melissa looked at the ground "You love me right?"

Hiro smiled "why wouldn't I what's this about."

Melissa smiled "I pregnant and you're the father."

Hiro smiled wider "that's wonderful but we still have to get maka out of the way."

Maka had just finished making dinner when someone knocked on her door quickly she answered to reveal Soul with a bouquet of white rose blue veins could be seen in the petals.

Maka smiled kissing his cheek and letting him inside "The beautiful where did you get them?"

Soul smiled "I got them as plan white roses and kept them in water with blue food coloring."

Maka went to put them in some water when someone knocked on the door "soul could you get the door?"

Soul opened the door and there stood Hiro with a woman Soul knew as the one he was cheating with soul silently allowed them to pass. Dinner passed with limited small talk. Maka gather everyone in the living room next to soul as Hiro sat next Melissa.

Maka took off her ring "I can't marry you anymore hiro."

Hiro fake confusion "What why?"

Maka took Soul's hand "I've been cheating on you with soul and he got me pregnant."

Hiro smiled "I'm happy for you but I can't marry you either I got Melissa pregnant and I've been cheating on you for the past year."

Maka stood "you bastard get out of my apartment."

Hiro stood taking Melissa with him "Why it will be mine soon enough."

Soul sat in confusion _"what the hell does that mean?" _

It wasn't but a day later Soul understood what Hiro ment.

Soul awoke to the sound of his cell going off "Yeah Maka what's wrong what you mean you're being kicked out I'll be over right away."

Soul shot out of bed dressing as he went out the door making it to Maka's apartment to find her waiting outside watching as her car was towed away. he got out of his car and walked up to her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "Maka are you alright ?"

Maka turned buried her face in his chest "they barely let me get my photo album and the things my mother sent I had to leave half my clothes."

soul smiled against her hair "You left the close Blair got you got you didn't you."

Maka smiled "I don't have a need to dress like a stripper."

Soul pulled away from her picking up the box next to her suit case "Come one you can stay with me."


	6. Chapter 6

A month after Maka was kicked out and moved in with soul. Soul sat with Kid smirking after hearing he was leaving to take over for his father.

Kid made and odd face "Why are you smiling?"

Soul continued to smirk "I have a plan so I don't have to lose my jump and Maka doesn't get in trouble."

Kid made a finger pyramid "Oh do tell."

Soul pulled out his phone "Black Star Kid's place now have Tsubaki go help Liz and patti with Maka."

Black Star's voice was emotionless "Right away sir."

Kid laughed "He's still pissed at you."

Soul laughed "Oh but he'll like this."

they waited ten minutes before Black Star arrives he stood in the corner glaring at Soul.

Kid cleared his throat "So what's this plan of yours."

Soul sat back and put his hands behind his head and smiled "Simple Kid's gonna buy my company that way I can keep my position and not have to worry about my parents finding out and as of last night Maka in engaged to me .

Black Star thought a moment "so wait you gonna sell the company to keep your jump?"

Soul nodded "Makes sense if I'm not in charge there no fall out if this get's out and my parents won't be disgraced by my again."

Kid smiled "You actually thought this out rather well."

Black Star rose a brow "Like you had this planned all along a bet you planned knock Maka up to didn't you?"

Soul stood up "so what if I did Hero would have left anyway I needed to give her a reason to leave him he wasn't good for her I saw what he did to her."

Black Star clenched his fist "What did he do huh what's worse then what you're doing?"

Soul stood firm "Before he started cheating on her he beat her the girls know more than I do the only reason I do was because I stopped him once, I was taking her home will her car was in the shop she told me to just drop her off a block away but ignored her when we arrived Hero was outside waiting her I knew something was wrong when she went up the star slowly when she reached the door her slapped her and accused her of cheating (Irony) she told him the truth and he slapped her and yelled some more form his dialect I could tell he was drunk she staggered a bit before she fell the slap must have threw her off balance to this day still don't know how but when she fell she hit her head I took her to the hospital to see if she was okay and all she had was a big bruise so I took her to my place to this day she been one of the four woman I ever let in my apartment."

Black Star socked Soul in the jaw and sighed "I feel better."

Soul rubbed his jaw "dude why'd you hit me?"

Black Star shrugged "It made me feel better."

Maka sat well lay across the couch as the other girls showed her wedding dress or some other part of the wedding that neither her or Soul want. don't get them wrong they loved each other but they didn't want a big wedding they didn't want to make it a spectical.

Maka laugh "Liz we aren't even having a wedding just a party her to celebrate the fact that we sighed the marriage certificate."

Liz huff and pout like an upset Patti "Way to kill my dream of planning your wedding."

Patti hugged her sister "You can plan my wedding sis."

Liz smiled "I appreciate that you're humoring me Patti but it's not likely that you're getting married anytime soon."

Maka sat up "I don't know she seems pretty serious around Chrona I think she might have found the one."

Patti blushed "Shut up Chrona's a sweetie pie he's gentle and kind like a bunny."

Maka laughed "and how he doing is there a reason he doesn't come out much."

Patti frowned "He's not use to the other guys yet."

Maka smiled "It takes everyone sometime to get use to Soul's teeth."

At the sound of his voice Soul came in "Did I hear my name?"

Maka stood slowly "How'd the meeting go?"

Soul Sat on the couch "It went pretty good I sold the company."

Maka sat next to him "Why would you do that."

Soul smiled "Doesn't matter I got double what the place was worth."

Maka rest her head in his lap "That's nice a guess."

Soul played with her hair "Everything should okay now."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been several months since soul sold is company to kid and maka has started to show.

Soul turned to maka and placed a hand on her showing belly "We don't have to do this you know our parents don't have to know I know what they think of you."

Maka sighed placing her hand of his "I know but that doesn't matter I want them to know they can call me a gold digger all they want that won't change the fact that it's your child."

Soul smiled "That's my girl they don't like me either."

Maka smiled "so we'll do this okay."

Soul smiled "anything for you."

Soul drove to his parents house it was rather large for his taste they had a room for everything and ten guest rooms (not that they ever had guests). He had chosen a good time to visit his brother was out of the country so he wouldn't be a problem.

Maka smiled "Do you remember that chrisms party where I got drunk and started hitting on you?"

Soul smirked "It took all I had not to jump you right there."

Maka giggled "if you didn't I might have let you and we'd be in this situation sooner."

Soul sighed as a gate opened in from of them "Well here we are."

Maka looked up "This is their house it's more like a palace."

Soul frowned "They always went over the top."

Soul helped Maka to the door that was opened by and elderly looking man "ah master Soul you've come for a visit." he turned to Maka "Who's this?"

Soul smiled "This is my fiancé Maka Albarn we're here to see my parents Mosquito."

Mosquito smiled "they've been expect your visit right this way."

Mosquito led them to a room with a fire place to chairs and a couch. Soul helped Maka set on the couch and sat next to her facing his parents with a dead face.

His mother glared at Maka "So she got you did she?"

Maka growled "I didn't force anything on him he came to me."

His father grumbled "Miss albarn weren't you previously engaged to a Hero knight?"

Maka frowned "She but we decided it wouldn't work out."

Soul mother frowned "Found someone prettier didn't he?"

Soul growled "Mother there's nothing wrong with Maka's appears."

His father laughed "She looks more like she should be going to prom not preparing for a wedding."

Soul stood "At least she has enough pride to say real age instead of saying she forty when she's fifty."

Maka took his had calming him slightly "Enough."

Soul growled "I came here to tell you the child of your mistake will be born soon and that I sold to the company double what it was worth." he tossed the check at their feet "I'd thought for once you'd be proud of me but I was wrong."

Maka stood and took his hand "Let's just go before it gets any worse

"Yeah." Soul led them toward the door and back to the car.

Soul sat on the couch Maka sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder a frown on her lips.

Soul looked at her "Maka something wrong."

Maka looked at him "What did you mean by you were a mistake?"

Soul frowned "they didn't want to have another child after Wes so they just pretended I wasn't there. He pointed to his teeth "My teeth are a side effect of the medications my mother took to abort me but it didn't work."

Maka held him "You shouldn't neglect a child just because it wasn't planned that's just heartless."."

Soul smiled and kissed her head "I don't need their love when I have you?"

Maka kissed him "Always


	8. Chapter 8

Soul has many secret a good portion Maka knew but there was one that Maka didn't know. Soul knew her father they had a truce when it came to Maka. Soul entire plan was a team effort with her father. Soul had informed spirit on what Hero was doing to his daughter and together they concocted this plan. they had agreed to act like they were meeting for the first time when the time came. much to Spirit amusement they time was now.

Maka stood with Soul as she knocked on Spirits door "Papa I know you're in there."

the door opened to reveal Spirit he reached out a hugged Maka tight "Maka you've come to see your papa."

Soul pulled Spirit's arms away "Easy old man she's pregnant."

Spirit gave Soul a look at said 'that wasn't part of the plan' "Maka who's this?"

Maka smiled "This is Soul my fiancé."

Spirit gave Soul smile and shook his hand hard enough to brake his fingers "It's nice to me you Soul, come inside no need for the world to see us."

Spirit led them to the living room and sat in the rooms only chair as they sat on the couch.

Spirit's house wasn't as nice as the Evans home but it suited his needs.

Spirit smiled "So Maka how's your apartment?"

Maka frowned "I got evicted several months ago."

Spirit frowned "Oh you're living with soul then how's that?"

Maka smiled "It's better than living alone."

Spirit nodded "has there been any serious problems that I can help with?"

Maka shook her head "There's nothing wrong Papa there has really been any problems after I left Hero."

Spirit smiled "Maybe he was what was wrong?"

Soul spoke in an out of place tone "I believe you might be right." Soul took Maka's hand after she froze.

Spirit took Maka's other hand "If you ever need any help just let me know and I'll do what I can."

Maka smiled "That you papa."

Soul frowned _"At least the kid will have one grandparent to help watch out for them." _

Spirit smiled and smacked Soul on the arm "What's wrong son?"

Soul sighed "Bad memories I guess."

Spirit smiled "Well just forget them and make happy ones."

Soul smirked _"If only it was that simply."_

Maka stood "Ready to go?"

Soul stood "Go ahead to the car I'll be there in a minute."

Once maka was out of the room Spirit laughed "I'm glad to see the plan worked."

Soul smiled "it was simple and Hero was cheating any way but I'm just glad she's happy."

Spirit hugged him like a father would a son "Me to now go on she's waiting."

Soul smiled and went to drive Maka and himself home they both could use a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

A blond woman held Black Star by the shirt "Where is my daughter I know you know?"

Black Star crossed his arms "Not gonna happen lady I don't have a reason to sell out my bro so I gotta say no."

The pulled a gun "What's your answer now blueberry?"

Black Star laughed nervously" if you put me down I'll draw ya' a map."

The woman set Black Star on his feet and he stumbled over to a desk and proceeded to draw the map as promised.

It was dark within Soul and Maka's apartment the later of the two sound asleep the in what would become the baby's room. Soul had been working on this room for over an hour and he'd just finished the crib. This room actually was put off until tomorrow when kid and Black Star could help him but Soul felt he could do on his own and he was right. he turned to the sound of the door opening and found Maka standing there sleep still cloaking her eyes.

soul walked over to her "Maka is something wrong?"

Maka frowned "I told you to wait for kid and Black Star."

soul smirked "I know you did but I said I could do it on my own and I did."

Maka smiled "It seems you did you earned a reward." she pecked his lips "Now come to bed its late your wife is cold."

Soul smirked "I'm coming."

Soul was sound asleep with Maka next to him in the same state the door was kicked with a loud crash.

Soul shot up "What's goin' on?"

Maka turned over and looked at him "You check please if it's Black Star just hit him with a frying pan."

Soul walked quietly through the kitchen grabbed the frying pan as he went.(think Flin Ryder from tangled) he paused when her heard the clock of a gun and looked up to see a woman standing in the middle of his apartment.

Soul tightened his grip on the pan "Why are you in my apartment?"

the woman kept the gun pointed at him "I'm looking for my daughter."

Soul let the pan slip from his grip "Just a second." he turned and walked to the bed room.

Maka looked up as Soul entered the room "Soul what's going on?"

Soul took her hand and pulled her to a standing position " I don't mean to be rough but there's someone in our living room claiming to be your mother."

Maka walked past him "My mama's here?"

Soul followed "Maka calm down."

Maka stumped up to the woman flipping the lights on in the kitchen as she went "You have a lot of nerve coming back as ten years Kami."

Kami glared at her "That's not the way to speak to your mother Maka."

Maka growled "You lost that title when you left us."

Kami growled back "that doesn't change the fact that you are my daughter Maka I'd like some respect."

Soul stood arms cross in the corner "I agree with Maka she doesn't owe you anything." he motioned toward the door "Now if you'd be kind enough to get out of my apartment before the cops show up."

Kami turned toward the door "I hope you're a better mother then I was Maka."

Maka turned her back to her "I know I will because I'll actually be there."

Soul smiled walking over to her and took her in his arms and held her a moment before helping her back to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

Blair Neko has been many things in her life but not once had she been an aunt. Contrary to popular belief Blair was close to Maka. Blair had known Maka since she was young and Blair took it upon herself to Show Maka the ropes of life to keep her from being what she once was. Yes Blair was a whore so what that's not her life anymore.

Blair was the happiest she'd been in years Maka had called her up out of the blue saying She was married and having a baby Blair had to drop everything and visit her. Blair was now running up five flights of stairs heels in one hand purse in the other. the rest of her was covered by a short but not too short purple dress.

Blair growled "What is with rich guys and living on the top floor?"

Blair stop and rest her tired feet seeing actual smoke come from them. She sighed deeply and continued her journey. When she finally found the right door she set her head against it. a second later her body began to fall only to be caught by Soul.

Soul smiled "You must be Blair."

Blair nodded "And you must be an angel."

Maka sat on the couch laughing "Blair that's Soul."

Blair turned to look at her "Who are you and what have you done with Maka did you eat her?"

Maka smiled "It's still me you know how I said I was married and pregnant I am it just didn't happen in that order."

Blair turned pointing her well manicured (And sharp) nails at Soul "Did you take advantage of her? Did you rape her? And most importantly were you her first and what happened to hero?"

Soul began counting on his fingers "No to the first no to the second yes to the third and she left him."

Blair smiled "Well in my opinion Maka you upgraded."

Maka smiled "Oh I know I did."

Blair sat next to maka "so how much longer until the kitten comes?"

Maka smiled "A few weeks we don't know the gender yet."

Blair smiled "Good let it be a surprise."

Soul sat on Maka's other side "so how do you feel about being and aunt?"

Blair smiled "Oh it will so much fun I'll spoil it and cuddle it."

Maka looked at her in disbelief "you know it's a human baby right not a kitten?"

Blair stood "I know." she looked at her watch "Look I gotta go it was nice seeing you?"

When Blair was out of ear shot he turned to Maka "You know that whore I was tell you about, it was Blair."

* * *

Alright so I want the you the reader to come up with, the gender a name and a description on how the baby looks. I had a complaint about an older story so yeah I'll let you do this part.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul sat as Maka lay on a hospital bed she was asleep her face was calm despite the pain he knew she was in. Soul smiled when he watched her move aground the apartment. She had a slight waddle when she walked. He knew the baby still had before it came correction until she came. Maka let out a groan and Soul turned from looking at his hands and he noticed she was crying.

Soul placed a hand on her check as he wiped her tears "Maka what's wrong?"

A thought entered his mind he pushed it back think it impossible.

Maka groaned "She's coming."

Soul's eyes went wide "What this soon?"

Maka grabbed him by the shirt "you wanna tell her that." Soul was about to run out when Maka grabbed him again "Use the call button idiot."

Soul reached up and pressed the button on the odd shaped white remote and a nurse's voice echoed through the room "Is everything okay?"

Soul tried to steady his voice "We need a doctor the baby's coming."

The nurse spoke in a calm voice "We'll send one in right away."

Soul sat down taking Maka's hand in his and rubbed it in a soothing manner. A few moments after he had begun rubbing Maka gripped it as hard as she could.

Soul moved closer and rested his forehead against her belly "You hurting Mama little one please calm down we know you want out."

Maka looked at Soul as if he was crazy "what are you doing?"

Before he could answer a doctor walked in "He's talking to the baby trying to calm it."

Maka corrected the doctor "Her the baby's a girl."

the doctor walked over to Soul "Dr. Stein."

Soul smiled "Thank you for coming so soon as you can see she's in a lot of pain."

Stein turned leaving the room "I'll go get a nurse and give you time to change."

Soul helped Maka to change just finishing as Stein returned with a blond nurse pushing a plastic baby bed and pushing it to the corner as Stein moved into position.

Stein kneeled down "Her waters already broke and I can see the top of the baby's head now Miss Albarn when I say push I want you to push as hard as you can."

Maka gripped Soul's hand hard "Can we just get her out of me."

Stein chuckled "Alright push."

Several pushes and pained sounds later the cry of a new life was heard. Maka smiled in relief as the nurse placed the newborn in the bed and pushed the girl out of the room.

Maka turned and watched the nurse go "Where's she going why she taking my daughter away?"

Soul eased Maka back into her back "Maka calm down."

Maka growled at him "I want to see my daughter let me see my daughter."

Stein sighed "Miss Albarn calm down you'll see your daughter soon but you both need to rest."

Maka growled getting comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes.

Stein walked toward the door "I'll be back to check her later."

Maka turned to Soul to see he had had a confused frown on his face "Soul come here and lay with me."

Soul nodded and moved to the bed behind her wrapping his arm around her burying his face in the back in her neck.

Soul took in her sent trying to ease himself "She'll be okay Maka just relax."

Maka turned to face him burying her face in his chest "I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

Soul couldn't help but smile Maka was an adorable mother. Their little angle was born with Maka's hair and his eyes. Soul hoped that she doesn't have his teeth when she gets older.

Maka looked up "Soul you wanna hold her?"

Soul walk over mutely took his daughter in his arms looking down at her he couldn't help but smile "She's so tiny."

Maka smiled "She'll get bigger."

Soul nodded silently handing her back to Maka and went back to his place looking out the window.

Maka looked up placing their baby back in the plastic bed "Soul is something wrong you've been quite."

Soul turned "What if she has my teeth?"

Maka shrugged "What's it matter so her teeth will be pointy so what I happen to like your teeth."

Soul smirked and moved back to chair "You just like what my teeth do to you."

Maka huffed and crossed her arms "So.

The door opened with a loud bang as a flash of blue came in followed by Tsubaki came apologizing to an angry nurse.

Black Star turned to face them huffing for breath "Where I wanna see the baby."

Maka rubbed the bridge of her nose "She's sleeping." The baby let out a wail "She was sleeping."

Black Star walked to the baby bed and picked up the baby gently "Shh uncle star's here don't cry."

The baby went quite Maka looked at Soul "How did he?" Soul shrugged

Black Star placed the baby back in the bed "I work with the orphanage playing with the kids on weekends sometimes."

Tsubaki nodded "He isn't lying It's adorable to see." Tsubaki looked to the baby "Does she have a name."

Maka nodded "Amy."

The door opened again and Liz Patti and Kid came in. The three quickly circle the baby like vultures waiting for the kill. To Maka's relief the Amy stays asleep.

Patti poked Amy's cheek "It's sleeping."

Maka sighed deeply "Thank you ever observant Patti let's hope she stay that way for awhile."

Kid turned to Maka "How are you feeling Maka?"

Maka smiled "Fine."

Kid nodded "That's good." he turned to Soul "My company has bought out most divisions of Excalibur corp a few hours ago leaving Hero with next to nothing I'd thought you'd like to know."

Soul stroked an invisible beard "Just how much did you leave him with."

Kid rose a brow "Enough for the average to survive on why does it Matter?"

Soul shrugged "Just curious."

Kid turned "Liz Patti It's time to go."

Liz nodded and followed Kid out.

Patti looked back to Amy "but I didn't get to hold the baby."

Liz smirked "Patti Chrona's waiting for you."

Patti ran past Kid and Liz "I'm coming Chrona."

Black Star looked at the clock "Tsubaki we need to get goin' to."

Tsubaki follow Black Star out "We'll see you later."

Soul moved to the bed gently moving Maka to rest on his chest "You look like you could use a nap to."

Maka nodded against his chest "I've been thinking about that since Black Star go here."

Soul smiled and kissed her head "Go to sleep then."

Maka yawned "You don't have to tell me twice."


	13. Epilogue

It's been years since Amy was born. She learned things fast like her mother and like her mother she learned the right turn of phrase to get her father to do whatever she wanted. Like her mother she abused that power. She was the oldest among her friends. Kid and Liz and child on accident about a year after Amy was born a little boy Hachi (Japanese for eight) he took after his father in many ways exempt for his eyes those sapphire orbs he got from his mother. Black Star and Tsubaki had planned on having a boy but a girl close to Hachi's birth. she took after her mother with everything but her hair that she got from her father they named her Luna. On a side Black Star with a little fanatical help from Kid bought the orphanage. Patti and Chrona were planning the wedding there wedding planner non other than Liz unlike the others they have yet to have a child.

Soul sat laughing to himself at a random thought that entered his mind "She has my teeth."

The door opened behind him and a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders "after noon what ya' thinkin' about?"

Soul shrugged "Nothing really just letting my mind wonder."

Maka released him after kissing his cheek "Brace for impact."

Soul rose a brow "What?" something crashed into his side "What the heck was that?"

Amy stood like a newborn giraffe "Sorry papa I was gonna hug and a slipped."

Soul smiled "then I'll hug you."He picked her up and hugged her setting her on his lap.

Maka appeared in the door way "Soul come in here you need to see this."

Soul stood carrying Amy with him and walked to where maka was standing starring at the new playing on the TV.

The reporter in front of Soul's parent's house "In the house you see behind me two people were front dead from what appear to be multiply stabs wounds. It appears the motive was robbery no suspects have been found from death city back to you in the studio."

Soul and Maka shared a smile as Soul turns off the TV "Wants a nap?"

Before Maka can even answer Amy running off to their room. Soul follows Amy at a slow pace Maka just ahead.

Soul takes Maka be the arm "I got a letter today."

Maka nods slowly "From who?"

Soul makes a confused face "Hero for some reason."

Maka shrugged "What'd it say."

Soul sighed "That they're doing well but they have a son that looks like a mini hero."

Maka nodded "that's good."

Amy appeared in front of them "Come on you're so slow."

Soul smirked "Slow eh." he ran up grabbed Amy around the waist and ran toward his and Maka run Maka a step behind.

Amy landed on the bed with a bounce and lifted the blanket on Soul's side "Papa's sleeping."

Maka smiled "Yeah he is isn't he help me get him under the blanket."

Amy nodded happily and lifted the bottom of the blanket as Maka lifted Soul's leg. Maka let Amy in on the other side before climbing in herself.

Soul turned on his side reaching for Maka's hand beneath the blanket and Maka took aas she moved closer to him giving Amy enough room to breathe.

They shared a thought before letting sleep take them _"I think we'll be okay as long as we're together." _


End file.
